


Study hard, kids! (or: Don’t make a bet if you don’t have an equal chance of winning it.)

by just_an_aussie_otaku



Series: Exwire Shenanigans [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: "I lost a bet" fic, Gen, Rating is because of some swearing, Suguro Ryuuji is a little shit, This Is Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_aussie_otaku/pseuds/just_an_aussie_otaku
Summary: Rin makes a bet with Suguro. It goes about as well as you’d expect.At least he can deliver on the bet’s conditions without much issue.Blue Exorcist is © Katō Kazue





	Study hard, kids! (or: Don’t make a bet if you don’t have an equal chance of winning it.)

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is a one-shot story. I might expand it later if I feel like it (but I’m flaky so take my word with a grain of salt). 
> 
> Also, some angst managed to weasel its way in here? Somehow? I’m so sorry, I just can’t help it.
> 
> This idea has been swirling in my head for a while and I wanted to write something for this fandom, soooo...

Rin was having a pretty shit day, if he had to summarise it.

He grumbled to himself as he marched down the halls of True Cross Academy, tie undone, Kurikara’s sheath knocking against his shoulder blade as he walked, hair an absolute mess, and arms bundled with plastic bags full of bentos.

It all started with a bet with that bloody rooster, Suguro. He’d declared that if Rin could score more than 75% on the next pop quiz Yukio gave them, he would make the boy lunch for the next month. If Rin didn't achieve the required mark, he would have to make boxed lunches for the whole class for a week.

The quizzes Yukio gave at the end of each week were usually worth twenty to twenty-five marks. That meant he needed to achieve at least fifteen to twenty marks to win the bet. 

Rin had been studying with Shiemi lately - she didn't yell at him when he didn't understand a question, and she explained the content in a way that Rin could understand, so she was leagues better than his previous teachers. He thought that, with help from their past study sessions, he’d be home free. He had been improving lately, after all. He hadn’t failed any of the pop quizzes he’d been given in any of his classes in some time.

He’s actually gotten an 80% on a world history quiz he’d gotten - though, most of that was just dumb luck. Some of the questions pertained to religious history, and, being raised in a monastery, Rin used some of the things he’d picked up from Shiro to help him answer some of the questions. The context of an event or person was actually helpful sometimes, as it turns out.

But, ultimately, it was a defeat.

The quiz wasn’t especially hard – it didn’t ask about anything they hadn’t learned, and wasn’t worded to confuse the student, as were some other quizzes he’d taken. It was actually answering the question in the way it was intended to be answered where Rin lost most of his marks.

The quiz was worth twenty marks. Rin got fourteen.

_Fourteen_. Which was just _one_ damn mark below the target! To say he was angry was an understatement. He was absolutely _furious_.

Shiemi was completely shocked, since she had previously told Rin that she was sure he’d win the bet, considering his progress.

Yukio just shook his head – he’d been opposed to the bet in the first place. He obviously didn't have a lot of faith in Rin’s abilities. He never really had. It seemed that he was a part of the vast majority.

“Maybe if you spent less time goofing off and more time actually paying attention, you wouldn't be in this situation.” Yukio had said offhandedly.  

Suguro, the bastard, was so damn smug about the whole thing. They’d had a bit of an argument over whether Rin was an idiot or not. Rin being an idiot seemed to be the class’ consensus.

Which, yeah, okay, that stung, but he was used to it.

Then, Rin watched in annoyance as his classmates gathered around Suguro’s desk and added their favourite lunch foods to a list. Rin would look at what they’d listed, and then make a bento based on their requests – the reasonable ones, at least.

Shiemi had originally refused to request anything – _“I don't want to give you even more work, Rin!”_ – but eventually settled on a plastic tub of vanilla yoghurt and some cubed watermelon.

Konekomaru had also refused, because he had been against the bet happening at all, but eventually caved (thanks, Bon), and asked for curry with white rice.

Shima had requested a whole slew of weird food – obviously just to screw with Rin - which were turned down immediately. They eventually came to an agreement; a chicken, lettuce and mayonnaise sandwich with a small tub of strawberries as a side.

Suguro requested the same as Konekomaru – white rice with curry.

Nemu – or rather, the guy’s puppet – opted for a ham and cheese sandwich, _“sliced diagonally, because we’re not savages, Okumura-Kun,”_ and a small container of green grapes.

Kamiki asked for a thermos of Udon and a red apple. 

All requests were entirely doable but took a fair bit of time to make. He ended up making a surplus of curry-rice for Yukio and himself to enjoy as well.  

Rin dreaded entering the cafeteria, but, a bet was a bet, and Rin _always_ kept his word. Well, okay, _not_ always - there have been exceptions, of course, and Rin still beats himself up over them – but he does his damnedest not to make promises he can’t keep. It always did rub him the wrong way when people didn't make good on a promise or failed to hold up their end of a bargain.

He supposes his obsessive behaviour surrounding contracts must be a demon thing. He’ll have to remember to bring that up with Mephisto he next time they saw each other.

Rin wrangled his pride and shoved it aside, walking through the threshold into the cafeteria.

Already, he’s being stared at – he is hauling two plastic bags and a sword, after all.

Rin just rolls his eyes and marches towards Suguro’s table, dropping off Kamiki and Shiemi’s meals as he went. 

"Thanks for the meal," they each reply, immediately digging in. 

The _instant_ he got within touching distance of Suguro’s table, the bastard cracks up, followed promptly by Shima. He flips them both off after giving them their meals.

Konekomaru, sitting to Rin’s right, accepts his boxed meal without much hassle, except for a _“sorry Rin, but this is why you don’t make a bet you don’t have an equal chance of winning – much less with Bon. Thanks for lunch, by the way.”_

Rin grunts in response and trudges off to find Nemu.

He sees Suguro lean back in his chair, but was upright enough to make eye contact with Rin, and announces - rather sarcastically - “study hard, kids!”  

Rin flips him off again, which, obviously, only goes on to make him laugh even harder. 

He gets a few odd looks in class, after that, and he hears some whispering about him, but otherwise, his day is uneventful, going about his studies as per usual.

Then, he heads to cram school once his normal classes have finished, and promptly reminded that he’d have to go through that whole ordeal again for _six more days._

So, yeah, it was safe to say that Rin was having a pretty shit day.


End file.
